The Family Outcast
by ANGELFIRE0183
Summary: "Nothing is more important than the family," Uncle Eddie always said. Ergo the number one rule is to NEVER betray the family. But someone did….Years later when that person needs Kat's help, will she obey Uncle Eddie or trust her own judgment. *Heist Society*
1. Chapter 1

**OMG so hi everyone! so this is my first story EVER and im super excited for you all to read it. Please revievw and comment because id love to hear what you all think. Thanks :-)**

**PS: I own nothing it all belongs to the amazing Ally Carter.**

**PSS: Also i apologize if it sucks lol**

* * *

Waking up any day at 4 in the morning: annoying

Standing outside in the rising Italian sun: irritating (and HOT!)

Not knowing what to expect next: unnerving

All Three at once:…..NOT FUN!

And Yet there Kat was, standing smack dab in the middle of Piazza Della Signoria in Florence…..waiting. Waiting for what, she hadn't a clue.

_Just standing in the middle of an open piazza, doing nothing, isn't going to attract any attention at all, no of course not_, She thought to herself. _Pull yourself together Kat, what is wrong with you?_ What she needed was to stop thinking so she did the opposite and started walking.

As she walked (more like paced), her eyes took in all that was Florence. Kat couldn't remember a time she ever had a chance to just slow down and experience a place. She's been all over the world and rarely saw much, other than a target's location and wherever she happened to be staying at the time. There were always plans to be made, disguises to be found and most importantly art to be stolen.

She took in the buildings and cobblestones and felt as if shed been transport in time. Looking at the statues however, filled her with a sense of unease. It reminded her of who she was. It just felt so….wrong to be out in the open like this. So…exposed, even if she wasn't planning on doing anything illegal…this time.

As much as Kat was pretending that it was the statues that unnerved her, she knew the truth. She knew the real reason for the nerves, was the item she was currently carrying on her and for once it wasn't something she stole.

_I didn't ask for this _she thought. Three days ago, Katarina Bishop was in England minding her own business with her best friend, W. W. Hale the Fifth. Planning a trip to Paris as a matter-o-fact, that is, until Marcus brought in the package that turned her world upside down.

It was a huge lavender box- like fit another person inside HUGE- with a black bow. That's it, no return address or card or anything. And inside….was absolutely nothing…..to the naked eye that is. Kat didn't say anything and claiming she'd find a use for it refuse to let Hale get rid of it.

In her room, as Kat reached to take out the false bottom, she realized she didn't know what to expect really. Bombs? Gold? A postcard from her dad (unlikely)? Another letter from Visily Romani? A thousand possibilities played through her mind but nothing could have shocked her more than she actually found. It was a plan piece of white paper- a complete 180 from the extravagance of the box-with a date, time and location printed on it. _Mysterious but not very convincing,_ Kat thought with a chuckle.

She was going to get rid of the letter when IT caught her eye and stopped her breath. In that instant, Kat knew where she would be in three days and it wasn't in Paris with Hale. She couldn't believe her eyes that IT was right in the box in front her. IT was an item she had not seen in years. IT was an item given to only ONE person. IT…was the item currently in her back pocket.

Kat was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice where she was going-a first- and completely lost track for time-also a first! She asked a shop owner for the time and groaned. An hour! I've been wandering around completely out of it for an hour….some thief I am.

Kat turned and ran for it, as fast as she could. She was NOT missing this, she told herself and this was the only thought in her mind as she pounded through the Florentine streets. She was exhausted but kept going; refusing to stop…..that is until she heard a very familiar voice say…

"Hey Kit-Kat"…


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! NEW CHAPTER!-I warn you all that im not always going to be this quick with them but when im inspired i type suuuuper fast lol Reviews and comments help too :-)**

**Again i own nothing but the plot. All the rest is Ally Carter.**

**Enjoy guys! Its alittle longer this time. Make sure to review!**

* * *

If it wasn't for all the years of thief training since birth and the natural grace that accompanies it, Kat would have fell flat on her face. Instead she just froze, which was better (but definitely not by much). She felt as if ice shot up her spine. Her breathing became shallower, her pulse was racing and she hadn't even turned around yet.

She moved slowly, so slowly it was as if she had to physically force herself to move every step. Eventually she brought her bright blue eyes up to her messenger. Her breathing had evened out but the shock still hadn't worn off yet. So when she talked, she could only manage a whisper…

"….Ashley…"

Kat guessed that most people wouldn't have this reaction, when someone you were fully aware you were going to be seeing, did nothing but say your name (other than like a mobster or your mom really). But when you haven't heard or seen a person for years-literally years! - it tends to throw you off your game a little.

But yet there was Ashley, standing there like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You know for the girl that robbed the Hensley, I really expected you'd be better with deadlines."

Kat couldn't think of a single thing to say. It was as if she was having an outer body experience. She knew she should be doing something, saying something but couldn't get her lips to move.

After a few minutes, when it became clear Kat wasn't talking, Ashley let out a sigh that seemed to hold the weight of the world and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't expect hugs and kisses and tears of joy but I at least expected a hello….from you Kat." Ashley said with a hard edge to her voice.

That knocked Kat back to her senses_. What? She thinks that I'm not happy to see her?_ She thought for a second then realized. _Of course she does you idiot, you've done nothing but gawked at her since she came. _

To be honest, it was kind of hard not to gawk at her. She looked so different from the person she knew-granted it's been years but still! The Ashley that Kat knew had the basic features of all the women in The Family. She actually looked a lot like Kat and Gabrielle (more Gabrielle than Kat really). They all had the creamy pale skin, perfect upturn noses and dark beautiful hair. You'd be hard pressed to find any resemblance now.

Hair that was once originally a curly dark chocolate was now startlingly red- a red velvet cupcake comes to mind- pin straight till about her mid back, with a blunt bang across her forehead. She was dressed in all black. Black skinny jeans, Black boots, Black vest but no undershirt (Something Kat would refuse to wear but Gabrielle would probably pull off). The oddest thing to Kat, however were the glasses. They weren't regular glasses, (everyone in the family has perfect 20/20 vision) they were the kind of glasses you see celebrities wear when they want to be "incognito". The huge kind, that are so dark you can't see the eyes of the person who's wearing them…yea those are the ones.

This Ashley was a stranger to her but Kat couldn't deny that despite that, she was actually overjoyed to see her. So she did what anyone would naturally do, once they regain their composure that is. She ran up and hugged her. Tight.

"It's so good to see you Ashley, really" and Kat couldn't help but smiling.

Ashley froze for a second but eventually relaxed and hugged her back. "That's more like it."

Kat stepped back with her mind buzzing with a thousand different questions. So she picked the easiest one first. "So what are you doing here?"

"It's a million degrees today and the streets are starting to get crowded."

Kat narrowed her eyes and looked at her. "Yea, I know…."

Ashley looked in Kat's direction and smiled. "Let's get something to eat, soon all the cafes will be full."

And with that Ashley strode down a side street leaving Kat to catch up. Kat was utterly confused and not just because Ashley somehow manages to navigate cobblestones in heels (seriously….how do Gabrielle and her do that!) It was her demeanor. She was different. The graceful walk Kat remembered her having had been replaced. Her stride now is full of purpose almost angry even. Less art thief, more warrior. Add that with the fact that she avoided the question as to what she was doing here and you can say Kat was a little bit on edge.

"Why did you call me here Ashley?"

Kat knew she heard her, but all she got was silence in return.

"Seriously Ashley, what are you doing her-"

"Patience is a virtue Kit-Kat and a valuable one at that. One every thief must master. Surely _Uncle Eddie_ has taught you that by now."

Kat was momentarily stunned. Nobody-and I mean NOBODY- in the Family referrers to Uncle Eddie that way. But it was more to it than that. She wasn't just disrespectful; she spoke his name with absolute hatred. Kat didn't have any clue how to respond so they just continue to walk in silence. The animosity in her tone got Kat wondering if anything else changed in Ashley, besides just her looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow 2 chapters in one day-super proud of myself here guys! anyway i guess im just feeling inspired lol Remember to comment and review and then tell you friends to read it and comment and review! :-p Seriously guys id love to kno what you think.**

**Dont own anything but the plot. The rest go to Ally Carter**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

They ended up stopping at a little café known as _La Rosa Bella_ a few blocks away. It was a tiny place-no bigger than someone's house really- with tables set up outside. Very cute. Very authentic. The kind of place known only by the locals, not infested with the tourists. Kat loved it.

They sat in one of the tables outside and examined the menus, as they waited for a waiter to come over. Kat realized she hadn't eaten dinner the night before (due to the nerves for today) and was famished. Ashley definitely had the right idea.

Soon a cute Italian boy-probably around 17 or 18 years old- came to take the orders. But one look at Ashley and he was star struck.

Kat had to give her credit. Most of the time girls manage to trap guys with their eyes or stun them with their other….."assets" (She'd seen Gabrielle do it hundreds of times) but for Ashley all she had to do was smile. Kat was pretty sure if she asked this guy for his life savings, he'd give them to her without a second thought. Impressive. _Maybe it's a trait you're born with,_ Kat thought (thinking of Gabrielle)…_and maybe it skips a generation_ (thinking of herself).

It took the poor guy a second to recover but he managed a, "Buongiorno bella" with only minimal stammering.

"Buongiorno," Ashley said with a smile, "Io vorrei pane tostato con burro e marmellata. E tu Kat?"

"Avrò un cappuccino, Grazie" Kat said in her spot on perfect Italian.

The waiter took the orders and left the table-(I'll-be-it reluctantly) to give the orders to the cook. Kat smiled. This was the first time since receiving the package that Kat felt at ease and not a huge bundle of nerves. It was refreshing.

When the waiter was gone, Ashley leaned across the table and smirked, "So I assumed you received my package?"

Kat giggled. "I did. And I gotta be honest, the inside of the box was sort of a letdown."

Ashley laughed and it gave Kat reassurance that not everything has changed. She still had the same laugh. "Well sorry about that, it was the best I could do under such short notice."

"Ash, we haven't seen each other in years, how did you even know where to send it?"

As Kat expected, no answer, just a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"Can't expect me to divulge all my secrets now, can we Kit-Kat."

Kat was starting to get angry. She didn't get up and come all this way just to have her questions ignored. Just to be told nothing. So she might have let her temper slip…just a little bit. "No but taking into account that you haven't divulged ANYTHING, not what your doing or why I'm here or anything else, the least you can do is tell me this."

Kat knew she was in no way terrifying, but she really didn't expect Ashley to laugh at her..

"What ar-

"Kat, I swear you are so clueless sometimes" she said still chuckling.

Now it was Kat's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Everything that happened with the Anthony and Cleopatra was all over the news Kat."

"Uhuh….." said Kat, still not making the connection.

"And W.W. Hale the Fifth isn't exactly a nobody." Ashley said in a voice that sounded as if she was rolling her eyes (you couldn't tell if she actually was due to the glasses).

A light bulb went off in Kat's head. _Wow I really am clueless…._

"I figured that even if you weren't there, they'd find a way to get a message to you".

"Good Call."

Soon the waiter returned with the food and tried (unsuccessfully) to strike up a conversation with Ashley. After a good ten minutes, the boy slipped away with his tail between his legs and Ashley let out a huge sigh of relief. All of this, was second thoughts to Kat however, as she was currently enjoying the best cappuccino in the world. The house could have blown up next door and it wouldn't have mattered as long as she had her cappuccino-seriously it was that good.

"Does anyone know where you are?" Ashley said looking at Kat, leaving her food untouched.

Kat pondered this for a second. Technically…she didn't sneak out, since it is literally impossible to leave the Hale Manor without Marcus somehow magically finding out. He caught her on the way to the door and gave her a ticket to Florence. Still she knew better than to tell anyone in the family about this and Hale didn't know either. So thinking it through, she figured it was best to answer honestly.

"Marcus." Kat said, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Boyfriend?"

Kat nearly choked to death on her drink. She coughed for at least five minutes and then proceeded to started laughing. Ashley just raised an eyebrow. "I'll assume that's a no."

"That is ABSOLUTELY a no."

Ashley smiled, "my mistake"

Kat was surprised to find herself actually enjoying this. For once she felt…..like a normal girl, just going out to breakfast and talking about boys. She wondered if this was how other people felt-you know, the normal non-thief people-or did they just take moments like this for granted. Kat had been out tons of time with Gabrielle but every time she kind of felt as if she was playing the part more than actually experiencing it. With Ashley it felt different…..it felt real. _It probably just because I haven't seen her in such a long time_ Kat thought.

Ashley started eating her food while Kat pondered this. She was so lost in her thoughts that she absentmindedly started playing with the item in her back pocket. When she realized it, she chuckled to herself, almost sadly. _No Kat, never forget that you aren't a normal girl._

"What am I doing here Ashley? This obviously isn't a social visit."

Ashley turned and looked out into the street. Florence was coming to life all around them yet, she noticed none of it. Then she turned and shocked Kat by putting her glasses on the top of her head and staring straight into her eyes.

"I need your help Kat."

They say eyes are the windows to the soul. This couldn't be more true. Unlike Kat and Gabrielle, who had bright blue eyes, Ashley had gotten her eyes from her mother and they were a rich hazel. Olive green on the outside and browner toward the center, with a tendency to show every emotion Ashley was feeling.

This was no different. Her eyes were perfectly clear and so hard they could have been glass. It doesn't take a genius to know exactly how she's feeling….Ash was all business.

Kat's blue eyes met her cousin's hazel ones straight on. "With what?"

Then Ashley smiled and Kat knew exactly what was coming next. It was the smile of the cat that ate the canary. It was the smile that gave Kat her name. In that second, nobody would have ever doubted that Ashley was part of the family.

"To steal something, of course….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! ok so im SUPER EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! (which is probably why its so long.) but anyway i think you'll really like it. So as usual i dont own anything expect the plot and please comment and review. They make me write faster.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ashley's Pov.

Ashley leaned against the side of the alleyway, watching the car go farther and farther into the distance. Wondering if she'll ever see it again. Wondering if she'll ever see_ her _again. She had forgotten how much she loved Kat and how close they once were. Thinking back on it now, the memories seem almost insubstantial, like dreams you can only vaguely remember after you wake up_. Even if I never see her again at least, I got to say goodbye this time_, she thought with a sigh.

"Well that was…interesting."

Ashley didn't move or make a sound-she didn't even look away from the car- but on the inside, she nearly jumped out of her skin. _Geez, make a noise why don't you_, she thought, with annoyance. It's not like she didn't know he was there, but he really needed to stop sneaking up on her like that.

"You seriously need to stop following people in the shadows like some crazy stalker," she said, still not looking away from the car. She wanted to get every last glimpse of it, just in case. She didn't even know why really. Maybe she just wanted to hold on to the moment as long a possible.

He chuckled and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "It's not stalking if the person knows your following them."

Ashley rolled her eyes underneath her glasses. _For a super-genius, Brikhoff is such an idiot sometimes_. But that's why they work. They balance each other. They have ever since the day they met. However, after meeting the way they did, it's safe to say, it was more than obvious they were going to end up together. It was inevitable. (But that's a story for another time.)

He leaned on the wall behind her, hand on her hip staring at the car over her head, until it was out of sight. When it was gone, she felt alone, sort of hollow even and was immediately glad for his presence there. (Though she would never admit it, because she wouldn't hear the end of it. EVER.)

After a second she turned around and looked at him, while he was lost in his thoughts, taking advantage of one of her favorite benefits of wearing the glasses-nobody can ever tell where you're looking.

A girl would have to be blind to say that he wasn't handsome. He's blond hair had gotten a shade or two lighter, due to the sun, and was now falling slightly pass his ears. His skin was tan and his body muscular (but not bulky. No, Ashley hates guys who looked liked they'd taken one too many steroids). And he was tall, taller than the day they met anyway. Back then they were about the same size, but now Ash could wear her highest pair of stilettos and still wouldn't reach him. But Ashley's favorite feature however, has and always will be his eyes. They were green and not olive green like her eyes. Green like the color of grass in the summertime. The lightest, palest, most perfect shade of green. Ashley could easily get lost in his eyes and it was perfectly fine with her.

_For some strange reason, he loves how I look too_, Ash thought with a smile, _Wow, go figure_. Of course, she has never and would never say any of this to his face. Nor would she ever tell him she was in love him. They were never a mushy couple like so many others, out there. In their lives, showing emotions are dangerous. There vulnerabilities. They both knew this, which is why he never said he was in love her either. It was unnecessary though; they both understood that, no matter how crazy their lives are or how much they fought, that they loved each other.

"I told you I was coming here alone."

"And told you that I'd give you your space but that I was coming with you"

They'd been having that argument, ever since Ash sent Kat the package (a little piece of information that he didn't know till after the fact and was definitely not happy about.)

"It was only Kat, Brikhoff and you know better than anyone that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He put his right hand on the wall, behind her and leaned close to her face. "No. We did not know it was only going to be Kat. You _assumed_ that it was only going to be her. But she could have come with anyone. She could have told anyone. And they could have told Interpol."

Ashley scoffed, "Kat's not like that." _He's sometime too overprotective for his own good._

"You don't know what she's like anymore."

Ashley wanted to deny this but she couldn't. It was true. So she said nothing but just sighed. Brikhoff knew he hit a sore spot but didn't regret it. She needed to be more careful, especially with what they had planned the next couple of weeks. But still…..he hated seeing her upset.

He caressed her cheek with his left hand. "So it looked like it went better than expected from where I was standing," he said with a smile.

She smiled. Had it? She wasn't sure…

**_Kat wasn't surprised in the slightest with what Ashley said. As much as she enjoyed breakfast, it was time for her to get down to business. But this was her was her home turf. Her comfort zone. Nothing to stress over._**

**"_Art?"_**

**_Ash nodded, "Private collection."_**

**"_Deadline?"_**

**"_The end of the month."_**

**"_so about three weeks more or less." Kat nodded, "not too bad. Who are we stealing it for?" Kat didn't fail to notice how Ash's lips tightened before she spoke._**

**"_The more important question is who were stealing it from," she said, resting her chin on her hand. "Just know that he's a rich pompous fool who won't even notice if one of his pieces goes missing."_**

**_Something didn't sit right with Kat. This whole conversation seemed a bit off...more like she was dancing around the questions instead of actually answering them. She's hiding something, Kat thought, I know it. _**

**"_This seems like a pretty easy job Ash. I mean I know your skills might be rusty but I don't think they could have possibly gotten this bad," she teased "you could handle this yourself."_**

**_She smirked, "Trust me Kat, for this I need the best."_**

**"_What's so difficult about this job, that you need me?"_**

**_Ashley didn't answer right away, and it seemed to Kat as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "I can't tell you everything now Kit-Kat. You have to be all in before you get the info. Can't have you stealing my heist now can I."_**

**_Kat knew she was trying to play it off and that this was absolutely not the reason she wasn't getting all the information. Kat said nothing but just looked into her eyes, trying to decipher the secrets lurking in them. Then she saw it and her eyes never lie._**

**"_You're in trouble…..aren't you Ash."_**

**_Ash was momentarily stunned, then turned away and put her glasses back on. She had forgotten how easy her eyes were to read, especially if you knew her. It's been a while since she had to worry about it with anyone else other than Brikhoff. She didn't confirm or deny Kat's allegations._**

**"_I didn't want to come and ask for your help Kat. Once you're on this, there's no getting out. Trust me, if there was any other option for this that's where I'd be right now."_**

**"_So I'm your last resort, well don't I feel special."_**

**"_What we do is dangerous Kat. Sometimes people make bad calls, sometimes people get hurt…and sometimes people end up losing everything."_**

**_It was a low blow and Ashley knew it but once it was out she couldn't take it back. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Ash trying to figure out where to go from here and Kat trying to push threw the wave of emotions she was currently drowning in._**

**_All too soon a familiar black limo, pulled up to the side of the restaurant. _**

**"_Guess that's your que."_**

**_Kat was relieved to see Marcus but wasn't sure if she was ready to go. She was so confused that her head was spinning and she hadn't even given Ashley an answer yet._**

**_In a voice no louder than a whisper, "I don't know if I can help you Ash…."_**

**_Ashley expected as much. "Listen, I know this is all confusing but at least think about it ok. Talk it over with your crew. Talk it over with your boyfriend. Promise me, you'll think about it."_**

**_Kat nodded, "I promise."_**

**_They paid for their food and walked toward the limo. At the last second, Ashley pulled Kat in for a hug. This was it, she came and said what she had to say and the rest was in Kat's hands now. They said their goodbyes and Kat climbed into the limo, but at the last second Kat heard Ash's voice saying, "….it wasn't your fault Kat….". But before she could turn she was already driving away._**

Brikhoff's voice woke her, from her reprieve. "You know she's going to say no right?"

Ashley did know. She knew she'd think about it, but would keep coming back to that same answer. What she didn't know is whether to be relieved or worried. On one hand, she didn't want Kat mixed up in any of this; on the other….she was their last hope.

"We can't let her say no."

Brikhoff raised an eyebrow, "And just what are you suggesting we do, Oh Mischievous One."

Ash kissed him and smiled evilly, "Ever seen London?"

"Come to think of it I don't believe I have," he smiled.

Ash grabbed his hand and started running, "Come on then! We have a plane to catch…


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER GUYS! :-D Sorry i took so long to post it. This chapter was really hard for me to write cause there were tons of ways it could have gone. I swear i probably started it at least ten times before going back and changing it. So FINALLY i settled on this one. Not some of my best work :-( but i think it came out okay. Let me know what you think. So yea, Ally Carter owns everything except for the plot and a few characters. COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"OW! Thank you for screaming my ears off Gabrielle, that was very much appreciated."

Kat turned around and shook her head. She knew this would happen. This was the exact reason she didn't want to tell anyone about her meeting with Ashley (a goal that is much easier to accomplish when, BEFORE you tell him everything, a certain billionaire informs you that some family members are staying in his house.)

Of course, nothing could ever just go smoothly. Kat had just finished telling Hale everything that had happened when Gabrielle- who was eavesdropping- came barging into the room screaming her head off. This was the last thing she needed right now. She hadn't even really come to terms to what had happened yet, let alone think about what she was going to do. Kat looked across the spacious living room to the "certain billionaire" on the couch. _I am going to get him for this_ she thought _and it will be painful and humiliating. _

The more important task at hand however was to calm Gabrielle (who happened to be way passed angry at the moment) She looked like someone had just stolen her favorite painting and her boyfriend all at once. She was ready to kill….

"NO! EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO ME KAT BECAUSE OBVISIOUSLY I MUST HAVE MISHEARD SOMETHING. SO TELL ME IF IM RIGHT. FIRST THREE DAYS AGO YOU RECEIVE A PACKAGE-

"Yes, but….

"-AND YOU WERE FULLY AWARE OF WHO SENT IT TO YOU, BASED ON A PIECE OF PAPER WITH A TIME, DATE AND LOCATION ON IT.

"Well, technically I wasn't completely sure based on the _paper_…

"THEN THIS MORNING, YOU GO TO FLORIENCE, ALONE (Hale narrowed his eyes at that).

"If you would just let me explain…

"AND MEET UP WITH THIS PERSON, NOT KNOWING WHAT THEIR MOTIVES ARE AND LISTEN TO SOME PATHETIC LIE ABOUT THEM NEEDING YOUR HELP. TELL ME KAT AM I MISSING SOMETHING?"

"Nope, you pretty much got everything." Hale says finally speaking up.

_Oh so now he decides to chime in_ Kat thought. She looked over at Hale but he just avoided her gaze. Kat sighed. She expected this to happen when she asked everyone for their help. (which is why she didn't want to mention it in the first place, unless she was positive that she was going to do the job) Even then however, she expected to at least have Hale on her side. But she had made a mistake. He was mad at her because she had left him…..again…..leaving no information on where she was going…..yup she was in trouble. _Well I guess you're doing this solo_, Kat thought.

By that time Hamish, Angus and Simon had all joined Hale around the couch. The Bradshaw's just wanted to see a good fight and Simon definitely knew better that to get between Kat and Gabrielle when they were this mad at each other. Hamish turned to everyone and whispered, "Time for round two," earning him a murderous glare from both Kat and Gabrielle.

"Listen Gabrielle, I know you're upset right now but you to-

"UPSET? NO, IM NOT UPSET KAT, IM UTTERLY BAFFLED."

"Really? Cause you seem a little upset." Hamish said. After receiving a truly terrifying look from Gabrielle, he realized speaking up was probably a bad way to go and promptly…..shut up.

Gabrielle shook her head and looked back at Kat. Her eyes full of anger and surprisingly sadness, "Seriously….what were you thinking talking to her?"

Kat took a deep breath. At least she wasn't screaming anymore. "Are you actually going to allow me to finish a sentence now?" Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. "Great. First off, I'm not _talking _to her. The meeting this morning was the first time I've seen or spoken to her in years. Secondly, even if I were, I don't need your approval. I can speak to whomever I wish."

Gabrielle was shocked that Kat would ever speak to her like that. _One meeting with her and she already has Kat not acting like herself_ Gabrielle thought. That thought made her blood boil and the chorus of _ohhhhhhh's_ from the couch didn't really help either. She was about to speak, but Kat raised her hand.

"I'm not done. Also I am not naive. I know we haven't seen her in years but we can't just turn her away."

"Don't you think that's kind of convenient though? This Ashley person doesn't see you or contact you for years, and then out of the blue, she just shows up asking you for help?" Hale said thoughtfully (and safely) from his place on the couch.

Kat rolled her eyes, "You're really not helping me here, Hale."

He merely shrugged and looked her into bright blue eyes, "You didn't need help at the meeting this morning, so you should be able to handle yourself now."

Gabrielle looked triumphant, "exactly my concern. This person…

"That person's name is Ashley!" Kat exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Not to me. She will forever just be _that person_ after what she did. To all of us. To the entire family! She doesn't exist." Gabrielle said making Kat even more frustrated.

Kat laughed bitterly. "How can you be contacted by someone you cared about and act like they don't exist! I'm not you Gabrielle. I could never do that. Your letting your personal prejudices, influence you."

She scoffed. "Why are you defending her? More importantly, why are you so determined to help her? You know nothing about the heist and are willing to put everything on the line for her. Why?" Gabriella asked with true curiosity and only mild hostility.

Kat was tired. She hated arguing with anyone, especially when she knew the other person was just trying to protect her. But Gabrielle had a point. Why was she so determined to help her even knowing that this heist was a whole other level of dangerous? _Because of guilt,_ Kat thought, _I owe her this much_. _But more importantly because of love and loyalty_.

"Because she's family." Kat finally concluded.

"No...she's not." Gabrielle said, her voice strangely calm.

Kat was preparing herself to argue back when she realized Gabrielle wasn't looking at her but rather over her head. She turned and looked at the boys and noticed that they were looking behind her as well, completely silent with mouths wide open.

_What are_- Kat turned around and froze. She groaned inwardly and shook her head. _This is definitely going to be a long night._

Time for round 3...


End file.
